Let Me Go
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Sam tells Carly to let go during the scene in iQuit iCarly. What would happen if Carly couldn't hold on? I don't own anyone you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV:

The last thing I remember is Carly and I arguing. She wouldn't go back into the building, back into safety. She couldn't see that I was trying to get her to go inside so nothing would happen to her. She almost fell, which was exactly what I was trying to prevent.

"Carly, get inside!" I argued.

"No, not until you go inside." Carly stated. After she said that, I accidently pressed a button, and Carly started to fall. I grabbed her and made sure she didn't, because I didn't want to ever be responsible for her downfall. She made it back to the platform, and then Spencer threw down a rope, which ended up hitting me in the back of the head and knocking me down. Carly tried to grab me and save me, but I knew it was futile.

"Let go, Carls." I said, hoping she would get what I was saying.

"No, Sam, I can't!" Carly gasped.

"Carls, just let go. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Sam, get back here. I can't hold on much longer."

"Let go, Carly. It's okay." I whispered. I felt Carly's fingers loosen, and she tried to tighten her grip on me, but couldn't. I felt myself start to fall towards the Earth, and heard Carly and Freddie's anguished cries at what would obviously be my death. I expected to feel the concrete against my back at any moment, but was surprised when I hit the dirt.

"Where am I?" I inquired.

"Are you okay, lady?" A male voice asked.

"I'm fine. Where am I?" I said, sitting up.

"You're in Camelot." He answered. I stood up and dusted off my pants, then looked at him. He was young, my age, with dark black hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was pale, and had a red scarf knotted around his neck.

"I'm Samantha." I said, not wanting to tell him people called me Sam, for some reason.

"Hello, Samantha. I'm Merlin." Merlin stated, bowing.

"Who's in charge of Camelot, Merlin?" I inquired, thrown off by his bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV:

We all saw Sam fall, that much I know. But she never hit the pavement, which we also saw. She just winked out of existence.

"Sam!" I yelled, wishing that it wasn't true, that she hadn't fallen. I heard Spencer and Carly's yells for Sam, and knew that they were wishing exactly what I was. We went down to the street level, searching for anything that could signify where she went, what happened. My technical mind had no idea what could have happened, where she could have gone.

"What do you think happened? Where did she go?" Carly inquired.

"I don't know, Carly." Spencer whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"People don't just disappear." I said, trying to rationalize what had happened.

"I guess we'll never know. Let's head in." Spencer said.

"Alright." I said. Spencer led Carly towards their apartment, and I wandered towards mine. I was still in shock about what happened, and couldn't understand.

"Goodnight, Freddie." Spencer said, and led Carly into their apartment. I went into my apartment, going straight to my room and quietly shutting the door. I changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. My eyes drifted shut, and I started to dream about Sam.

"What happened to you, Sam?" I inquired.

"I'm safe, Freddie. Don't worry about me; just know that I'm safe. Will you tell Carly and Spencer I'm okay?" Sam asked.

"I will, Sam. Please come back to us soon. We miss you…I miss you." I whispered.

"I'll try, Freddie. I miss you too." Sam answered. When I woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the window and I needed to get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and told me that I should continue this story. I've just been a bit preoccupied, what with finals and all. But I'm going to work on it some more.

Sam's POV:

"King Uther is, of course." Merlin said.

"Pendragon?" I inquired, shocked.

"Yes, Pendragon." Merlin answered.

"I thought Arthur was king-and that would make you a sorcerer, but you're supposed to be old…" I trailed off.

"I'm not a sorcerer." Merlin gasped.

"Yes, you are, _Mer_lin." I teased.

"Where did you get that idea?" Merlin inquired.

"Books, of course. There are books all about you and Arthur." I said.

"What are you talking about, Lady Samantha?" Merlin asked.

"Um…nothing. I think I might have hit my head when I fell." I replied, feeling a dizzy.

"I'd better take you to Gaius, then." Merlin said, changing directions. I follow for a while, until the dizziness overwhelms me. Darkness invades my vision, and the last thing I hear before the world completely fades is Merlin's worried voice calling my name.


End file.
